Newcomer
by Baswriter
Summary: The smashers get visited by a new fighter, even if he's unaware of what it is to be a smasher. Please be supportive and Read & Review.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my "first" (I wrote this before but it stunk, so I re-wrote the first part) attempt at a fan fic, and more info will be presented next if people are interested. Also the Smashers will come next if people ask for more chapters. Please be supportive and R&R.**

* * *

It's been ten long years; I had no job, no money, and no friends. I didn't even understand why I still tried. That's when something amazing happened.

I was in one of my depressed moods, just lying in bed, reading through newspapers and watching the news in hopes of finding some place I could belong. Normally I would skim through stupid ads and then throw the newspaper to the side and just lie there in sorrow of myself. This time, I thought it was the same, skimming through, not seeing anything.

But then, just as I was about to give up, I noticed a plump man garbed in a red plumbers outfit, almost staring at me. I looked back at him, and then realized I had been having a staring contest with a picture for about 10 minutes now.

After embarrassedly getting myself back together, I looked at the words on the top, which simply stated, _The Smashers are Back!_ I had never heard of such Smashers, so I went to find more. No more information was given, so I scurried to my computer.

On my computer, I hurriedly typed in the URL, . There I hesitated. _Is there really going to be information on "The Smashers?" Plus, if I searched "Smashers", random results will pop up._ I thought to myself. I decided it was worth a shot.

About 2,500,000 results. The first link I clicked on showed me another picture of the red plumber, this time surrounded a pink blob, a yellow rat, and a swordsman dressed in old-fashioned green clothes. I realized this motley crew could use another weirdo.

I clicked back and tried to find a way in. I was searching for a whole 4 hours, until I finally came across an address. The site was back from the 1990's, but I had no better chance, so I started to look for 3914 Smash Road.

* * *

There was no record of a Smash Road in the City Map, or in the Yellow Pages. I gave up; I knew dreams just weren't my sort of thing. As I started walking home, I passed the old sawmill. I've seen this building thousands of times, but I never really looked at it. I don't know why, but I seemed attracted to it this time.

As I crept towards the building, voices filled my head, and my feet picked up into a run. I was then sprinting at the building, unaware of what force was pulling me in. The closer I got, the louder the voices got. I was just starting to gain control over my body again when my feet threw me in the air, headed right for the fireplace.


	2. Chapter 2

I shielded my eyes from the burning embers, expecting the worst possible pain, but I felt a whole different sensation, one like I was riding a huge marshmallow. When I moved my arms away, I was doing the next best thing. Riding a cloud.

The thought then occurred to me. _This is a dream! Your not riding a cloud, idiot!_ After my realization I let out a loud, "DAMN IT!"

I didn't want to last another minute in what my life couldbe like, so I pinched myself. Nothing had happened. My perfect dream has become a nightmare.

My majestic cloud lowered itself onto the ground, until it had disappeared and I was left sitting on the hot asphalt. I lifted myself, now noticing what was around me. A whole town filled with weird Mushroom headed kids, turtles with shoes, and green dinosaurs walking with pink… things. _I knew that burger tasted funny. _I thought.

I then looked straight ahead, noticing the biggest building I had ever seen. It must have been 1,000 stories high, and a base twice the size of that. I decided to look around, as this dream world is a bit too strange to pass up.

Then, the loudest bell I've ever heard rang through out the entire town. Mushroom heads, turtles, dinosaurs, and things started sprinting towards me, knocking me on the floor.

While getting up, I heard voices saying, "Today's the day we finally see Marth and Ike fight against Luigi and Mario!" or "This will be the greatest fight ever!" I was totally confused, and I realized practically the entire city was rushing into this building. I had to follow.

While walking in, I saw a huge reception area, with a million doors, and then huge stage doors wide open leading to the biggest stadium ever. It probably took up an entire half of the building. There were seats everywhere, all around a pit of nothing-ness. I grabbed a seat towards the end, and looked at the seat number. I was seat ZZZCDF-182017302. I couldn't help but think how many seats are past this.

I sat in the arena for quite a while, until the pit was filled with a stage, one with a weird ball shape in the middle, and two platforms just floating above the sides. On the left, were two swordsmen in a battle-ready position. When I saw the right side, I noticed it was the same plumber from the newspaper. Next to him was what seemed to be his brother, except dressed in green instead of red.

A buzzer went off and the two teams launched at each other. It was all a blur of sword swinging and fireballs being shot all over. And yes, I said fireballs. The battle went on until there was the taller swordsman left looking extremely beat, and the red plumber looking not too bent out of shape. The red plumber launched a fireball directly to the swordsman, where the swordsman was just able to dodge the fiery path. Suddenly, a rainbow ball seemed to glow and float around the platform. The entire crowd fell silent. The swordsman used all of his energy to pull himself up to it, and stab it right in the center. The ball had broken and the swordsman was now glowing. He then launched his sword towards the plumber, throwing him into the air. When the swordsman, too, had jumped into the air, I realized what was going on.

"STOP!" I screamed. The entire silent crowd looked at me. The fighters hovered in the air and looked at me. "What are you doing?" You're going to kill him!" I then said after a small hesitation.

No one cared. The Swordsman finished his move, defeating the plumber. I couldn't realize what I was seeing, as the plumber didn't die. He froze in some rally stance and stood on a small platform. He was a trophy.

I walked out of the Arena, too ashamed to see anyone of these dream people, realizing I was as much of a loser in dream world than I am in real life. As I pushed the door open, someone grabbed my shoulder.

"Stop. This isn't real. I don't want to be embarrassed in a fake world any more." I snapped.

"I don't know where you came from, but this is the realest fighting I have ever seen." The person said back in a deep Italian accent.

As I turned around, I was looking directly into the eyes of the red plumber.

"My name is Mario."


End file.
